The success of the Population-based Research Optimizing Screening through Personalized Regimens (PROSPR) program critically relies on a highly talented and committed PROSPR Statistical Coordinating Center (PSCC) to coordinate the research of PROSPR Research Centers (PRCs) to achieve PROSPR's mission of evaluating and improving the cancer screening process (recruitment, screening, diagnosis, and referral for treatment). This PSCC application is from a team of investigators with extensive experience in statistics, data and coordinating center management, and research focused on the screening of breast, colon, and cervical cancers at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research (FHCRC) and University of Washington (UW), built upon the infrastructure and expertises from three large NCI-funded coordinating centers over multiple funding cycles: the Early Detection Research Network (EDRN), Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium (BCSC), and the Transdisciplinary Research on Energetics and Cancer (TREC) Consortium. The overall objectives of the PSCC are to be accomplished by 1) Providing logistic support for PROSPR meetings and enhance communications and collaborations via a secure PROSPR web portal and a dedicated operations team;2) Providing scientific, clinical, and statistical leadership to enhance PROSPR's scientific vigor and productivity via three organ specific PSCC working groups with the extensive expertise in statistics, clinics, and epidemiology;3) Providing study design, data collection, and data management expertise to enable appropriate pooling of data from studies across PRCs and to lead trans-network cross organ site studies via a statistical team with extensive experience in developing new statistical methodology and in designing and analyzing data for screening studies;4) Providing statistical consultations for PRCs and lead data analyses for pooled PROSPR studies and trans-network studies;and 5) Serving as a resource to the scientific community for dissemination and outreach of PROSPR data and findings via a PROSPR public portal.